A Day at the Beach
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: What happens when Hiei and Kurama spend a day at the beach? HieiXKurama shounenai. Rated for context. One shot. Please R&R.


Title:

Author/Artist: hieisgirl1

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Theme: The Sound of Waves

Words: 2180

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Notes/Warning: Shounen ai (boy-boy love). If you don't like that, then don't read this fic. This one is my longest one so far. It takes place at a beach in Oregon, Lincoln City. That was the first beach that popped into my mind when I started this...so that's where it's going to take place.

Sitting on the shore of the ocean, Hiei's red eyes stared out across the plain of water. It was dark; the only light coming from the full moon and stars in the sky. A cool breeze played with his hair, causing his bangs to hang in front of his eyes.

Hiei had spent the entire day at the beach.

Kurama had "kidnapped" him early in the morning and threw him into the car.

"Kurama, what the hell are you doing?" Hiei growled, glaring at the fox demon.

"We're going to the beach," he answered in his usual happy tone as he started the car.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to go," Kurama answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do I have to do?"

"Because it's more romantic to go to the beach with someone you love." Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Ugh," Hiei groaned. He hated it when Kurama got all lovey-dovey in public. He didn't mind so much when they were at home because no one could see him get embarrassed. Don't get him wrong, he loved Kurama more than anyone, including Yukina. But when Kurama got into a romantic mood Hiei always got really embarrassed. Kurama knew Hiei didn't like to let others know about his feelings for other people, but Kurama insisted on being more open in public.

"We're here," Kurama said, causing Hiei to return to reality.

Hiei looked out the window and saw the ocean straight ahead. There were people everywhere.

"Come on, Hiei," Kurama said, jumping out of the car.

"Do I have to?" Hiei asked, not wanting to get out.

Kurama bounded around the car and opened Hiei's door. "Come on!" Kurama pulled Hiei out of the car and shut the door excitedly. "Let's get something to eat!"

"Why are you so hyper?" Hiei asked gloomily.

"Because the beach is so much fun!"

"For you maybe."

Kurama apparently didn't hear Hiei's comment because he grabbed the fire demon's hand and pulled him towards the shops and restaurants lining the streets.

"Kurama, let go," Hiei said, tugging on his had as he began to blush.

In response to Hiei's tugging, Kurama laced his fingers through Hiei's and pulled him next to the boy.

"I said let go, not hold on tighter," Hiei quietly said.

"What?" Kurama asked. "Did you say something?"

Hiei sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay. Here's a good place to eat!" Kurama opened the door to the restaurant, dragging Hiei in with him.

"Will it be just the two of you?" the hostess asked, looking from Kurama to Hiei to their clenched hands. She smiled at the two boys.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Would you like a table or booth?" she asked.

Kurama looked down at Hiei. "A booth."

"Follow me, please." The hostess walked to the back of the restaurant and set the two menus down at a booth overlooking the ocean. "Is this okay?"

Kurama's eyes lit up. "Yes, it's perfect."

The girl walked off, allowing the two boys to sit down.

"The view is beautiful!" Kurama exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Hiei?"

"Hn," he replied. The ocean view was nice to look at, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

"You know it is," Kurama teased.

Hiei hid behind his menu, trying to find something to eat. "Don't they have anything other than these waffles or pancakes?"

"Yes, you silly," Kurama laughed. "They have omelettes and things like that."

"Don't they have anything with just meat?"

"You could order something with meat and I can eat what you don't want," Kurama suggested.

Hiei looked over the top of his menu. "Is that so? On top of what you're ordering?"

Kurama smiled. "You know I eat a lot. I'm a big boy."

Hiei let out a small grin. "I know."

"Oh my!" Kurama said, covering his mouth with his hand. "Cold-hearted, fun-hating Hiei actually smiled! It's a miracle!"

"Not really." Hiei shrugged. "This isn't the first time you've seen me smile. I'm usually smiling when we're at home."

"Yes, I know. I'm usually the one causing you to smile," Kurama teased, grinning now.

Hiei blushed and hid back behind his menu.

"Have you decided on your order yet?" Their waiter had walked up to their table and looked at the two boys.

"Yes, I believe we have," Kurama told the waiter. "I would like the large breakfast platter with a large glass of orange juice."

The waiter looked at Kurama for a moment, apparently trying to decide it the boy would eat all that food. Making up his mind, the waiter wrote down the order.

"Would you like pancakes, toast or hash browns with that?" the waiter asked.

"Um...I'll have toast," Kurama said. "Wheat please."

The waiter turned to Hiei. "What about you?"

"Small breakfast platter. White toast, water," Hiei listed off for the waiter.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Hiei huffed.

"Be nice, Hiei," Kurama said. He turned to the waiter. "Yes, that will be all for now."

The waiter walked off, returning moments later with their drinks.

"Thank you," Kurama said as the waiter set his glass of orange juice down on the table.

"Hn," Hiei said as the waiter gave him his glass of water.

"Why do you refuse to be nice to anyone?" Kurama asked once the waiter disappeared.

"Why should I? I don't know him. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again," Hiei pointed out.

"You seem so sure of that fact," Kurama joked.

"Do you think I intend to come back here again?"

Kurama stared at Hiei.

"You're the one who forced me to come here in the first place."

Kurama looked at him sadly. "Are you not having fun? Am I boring you?"

"No, it's not that," Hiei corrected himself. "It's just that I'd rather be with you at home than here at the beach. You know better than anyone that I don't like to be around people."

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized. "I guess I got enveloped in my plans when I decided that I wanted to go. I didn't even stop to ask you if you wanted to go. I'm sorry."

"Kurama," Hiei said, placing his hand on top of Kurama's. "Why are you apologizing? It's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You're having fun and I'm ruining it."

Hiei began to pull his hand back but Kurama grabbed it before Hiei could get it away.

"Let's stop apologizing and enjoy the day," Kurama suggested, squeezing Hiei's hand.

"Sounds like fun," Hiei agreed, smiling at his boyfriend.

Just then, their waiter returned with their food. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked as he set each of the plates in front of its owner.

"Thanks," Hiei mumbled.

Kurama looked up at Hiei and smiled.

The waiter looked down and Hiei with a surprised look. He must have been caught off guard by Hiei's sudden change in attitude. "You're welcome," he replied with a smile and walked off.

"I think you just confused the poor boy," Kurama joked.

"Cram it or I'm not going to be nice anymore," Hiei threatened Kurama.

"If that's the only way you'll be nice..."

The two boys sat in silence as they are their food. Hiei finished way before Kurama and ended up watching Kurama as he ate. It was quite amusing, actually. Kurama acted like a proper, sophisticated high school student, but once he began eating, it was a different story. The boy was uncontrollable. There was no way you could stop him until he was finished. He would shovel food into his mouth non-stop; not even to breathe. Hiei had always been amused by the fact that he had made it into a norm to tease Kurama about it.

"Did you even distinguish between the different flavours?" Hiei asked once Kurama had finally finished.

"Yes, I did," Kurama replied, sticking his tongue out. "It tasted good. How was your breakfast?"

"I had the same thing you did, but smaller, remember?"

"I know. But that doesn't mean you'll automatically like the food."

"Whatever."

"How was your meal?" Their waiter had returned with their check.

"It was great," Kurama said. He took the bill from the young man. "Thank you."

"I'll be back to get your check." The boy walked away again.

"How much is it?" Hiei asked, pulling out his wallet.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "You're not paying, I am," the red head sternly told him.

"Okay." Hiei put his wallet back in his pocket.

Kurama pulled out his wallet and placed $25 on the table with the bill. Their waiter returned to pick up the money. He returned with their change.

"Have a good day," he said before disappearing for the last time during their visit.

"Let's go," Kurama said, pocketing his change as he stood up.

Hiei stood up. "Where are we going to go?" he asked as they made their way to the front doors.

"We could either go shopping or go down to the beach," Kurama suggested.

Hiei looked up at him. "Shopping? Are you serious?"

Kurama laughed. "It was only a suggestion. If you want, we could go down to the beach."

"Fine," Hiei agreed as Kurama grabbed his hand again. Hiei allowed himself to be dragged down to the sand, knowing Kurama wouldn't let him go anywhere else.

"Let's sit here," Kurama said, sitting down in the sand and pulling Hiei down with him.

"Damn sand," Hiei grumbled, brushing sand off his shirt and face.

Kurama laughed.

"It's not funny," Hiei said, glaring at him."

"Yes it is."

Hiei crossed his arms and legs and sat there, his back to Kurama. This was his way of pretending to be mad at the kitsune. Just like always, Kurama sat behind Hiei so he had one leg on either side of the fire demon and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist, pulling him against his body. Hiei leaned back against the boy and closed his eyes. He loved it when Kurama held him like that. He felt safe, like nothing could get to him.

"Comfy?" Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear.

"Quite," Hiei replied. "But I'm getting really warm."

"That's because you're wearing all black," Kurama pointed out. "Take your shirt off."

"Even if it were freezing out here you'd still tell me that," Hiei said, twisting to look at him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kurama smiled at him.

"I guess not." Hiei leaned forward so he could take his shirt off. Throwing it in the sand next to the two boys, Hiei was immediately pulled back by Kurama who softly kissed the back of his neck. The touch sent shivers down Hiei's spine. Kurama let out a small laugh before Kissing Hiei's neck again. Hiei squirmed beneath the touch, causing Kurama to tighten his grip around Hiei's waist.

This was their little game that they played. Kurama would tease Hiei's sense of feeling by slightly touching the back of his neck while Hiei attempted to escape. Kurama usually won.

Kurama moved away from Hiei's neck and began trailing kisses down his left shoulder and upper arm. Unable to control himself any longer, Hiei twisted around, causing Kurama to stop, and bit the side of his neck. Kurama let out a low moan as his arms loosened around Hiei. Hiei took the chance to fully turn towards Kurama and fold his legs underneath him. Detaching himself from Kurama's neck, Hiei stood up on his knees and kissed Kurama on the mouth, wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck. Kurama responded by kissing Hiei back and wrapping his arms back around Hiei's waist.

The two boys continued kissing for a while until Kurama pulled away. "I love you, Hiei," he said.

"I love you, too," Hiei replied with a smile.

Hiei turned back around and sat down, lying against Kurama once again, cuddling against his body. Kurama wrapped his arms back around Hiei's waist, pulling him against his body. The two boys cuddled for the rest of the day out on the beach.

They held each other closely once the sun began setting, keeping warm.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kurama said, looking at Hiei.

"It is," Hiei agreed, smiling. "Kurama, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked, looking at him.

"I just want to spend some time alone for a while," Hiei explained.

"Oh, okay."

Hiei quickly kissed Kurama before jumping up and walking down to the shore. Sitting down, Hiei allowed the water to play with his feet. As he sat there, he thought about everything that happened that day. Today was one of the greatest days of his life. He was able to spend the entire day with the one person he loved, out in public.

Hiei spent the rest of the evening sitting there, listening to the sound of waves in the background.

Kurama walked up behind him. "Hiei, let's go home."

Hiei stood up, turned to face Kurama, took his hand, and walked back to the car. Today was the greatest day of his life.


End file.
